


What A Gamble

by orphan_account



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Gambling, Headcanon, Jobs, The Casino, Young ish Dice, before game, candy shop, con artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My headcannon of the Orgin Story of how King Dice started working for The Devil





	1. Life Ain’t A Candy Store

**Author's Note:**

> So thank you for checking this out! Sorry if it’s kind of bad. And short. More will be coming soon I just wanted a quick first chapter!

“Hot damn Dice! I won’t tell ya’ again. You can’t scam our customers, especially not them cups okay? This is the second time in a month! I’m sorry Dice but I’m gonna have to fire you.” Mr. Dices boss, Kernel Bon Bon, sighs. His head resting in his hand, not bothering to look at the young man in his office.  
“I-I’m sorry sir I just... I needed some extra money this month I’m sorry.” Mr. Dice explained, his eyes gaining a small ring of green.  
“Cut the crap Dice; I’ve seen ya at that new casino. I’m sorry Dice, you’re a good worker and all but those cups give us our best business and Kettle has a strong say to the folks ‘round here. I can’t take any risks, I’m sorry. You can finish your shifts until your next pay check but I suggest ya’ start looking for a new job.” Kernel Bon Bon stands up, looking down at the purple clad dice sitting on the other side of his desk.  
“O-oh... okay sir. I apologize, thank you. I’ll go get back to work.” Dice replied, standing from the chair and preparing to walk out of the office.  
What the bloody hell was he supposed to do now? He lost his job all because he needed a couple of extra bucks he easily scammed from those idiotic cup kids.  
“Whatever, it’s not that hard to find a job ‘round here. Even short term.” Dice muttered to himself as he went to man the cash register.

A few hours later and his shift was over, he walked solemnly back to his house while contemplating what to do. Before stepping inside he grabs the mail from it’s respective box. After closing and locking the door tightly behind him he rests the letters on a nearby end table while he removes his dress heels.  
“Damned Kernel Bon Bon. What am I supposed to do for rent now?!” Dice mutters to himself, grabbing the letters from the table and briskly walking towards his couch. Sitting down with a sigh Dice began to sort through the letters.  
“Junk, junk, usable coupons... Huh?” After only a few letters Dice finds a red envelope sealed with black wax addressed to him.  
“What on Inkwell could this be?” Mr. Dice murmured aloud. Quickly he got his letter opener and used it to open said letter, as you do with a letter opener, finding a nicely written letter inside.

Dear, Mr. Dice:

I am the owner of the new casino on the island, I have been informed that you were out of a job and was quick to write this letter. I have seen you around for a few weeks now and something about you tells me you would be a great worker here. I would be happy to have you on my team.

If you are interested in taking me up on my offer please come to the casino tonight at 3:00 AM. I’ll be waiting Dice.

Sincerely,

Lucifer Devil

Reading through the letter a few times Dice could hardly believe his eyes. How on earth did someone already know I was out of a job? Lucifer Devil? A fitting name for  
The owner of a casino. Thoughts flew by in his mind, he set the letter aside and checked the time. 5:00 PM. If he was going to meet this Lucifer he would have to stay up rather late... maybe he could catch a quick power nap.


	2. Demons And... Other Things?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dice has a quick chat with his boss before they start the interview. What a strange man this Lucifer is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for awhile. I kinda lost inspiration for a bit but I’m back and will try to post the next chapter before Christmas. Also please let me know any errors in here so i can fix them!

It was a cold night on the isles, it happened to be Autumn after all, and The Dies breath created small clouds in front of him. It seemed as though no one else was awake right now, the only sign other people even existed were the few and far between lit up windows that Dice passed.  
“Why did this man want to meet at 3 AM? Such an unreasonable hour.” Dice muttered to himself, the cold starting to nip through the light jacket he had brought; despite his complaint he continued walking.

The doors to the casino seemed to be pure gold and made Dice feel as though he were too cheap to belong here, he had only worked minimum wage before and had barely scraped by. After reaching the top of a small flight of stairs Dice hesitantly opened the doors and was greeted by a shocking sight; The Devil himself sat at the bar only a few steps away. “Lucifer Devil bloody hell of course! Why was I so stupid!?” Dice scolded himself quiety while walking slowly towards the man-er beast, that he assumed wrote the letter.  
“Welcome Dice, I see ya’ found the place alright.” The Devil grunted, turning his seat around before Dice had barely made a step.  
“I- uh yes I did, so you said you were offering a job?” Dice managed to get out, surprised at how steady his tone was while his heart was beating furiously, for fear or the fact tha his employer was actually slightly handsome he never knew.  
“We can talk about the job later, come have a drink and calm down,” Lucifer said, turning back around and gesturing for Dice to take a seat. After Dice took a seat The Devil spoke again. “Hard liquor or plain beer?” Contemplating for a moment Dice decided on beer for the time being. Grinning, The Devil snapped his fingers and two icy drinks appeared on the counter, one mug of beer and the other a dark red viscious substance. Picking up the mug Dice took a small sip before speaking up.  
“This is a rather good place you have here...” Despite his best efforts Dice couldn’t help the awkward way it came out.  
“Thanks, I’ve noticed you’ve been here often,” Lucifer said, taking a long gulp of his drink. The fact that his could-be future employer knew about his gambling was kind of worrying and only made Dices heart start racing again. “Ya’ know boy you don’t have to be so scared. And don’t say ya’ ain’t I can hear your heart pounding.” The Devil stated, nearly making Dice choke on his drink. Coughing, Dice dryly said.  
“Sorry it’s just hard to remain calm next to a demon.” The Devil laughed a bit at this, catching Dice off guard.  
“I ain’t a demon kid, I’m far worse.” Dice could feel the colour drain from his face as The Devil turned to look at him with cold, soulless eyes. Dice can feel himself getting faint and tries to think of a way out suddenly Lucifer starts laughing, tears welling up in his eyes as he nearly falls out of his seat.  
“Ya should’ve seen your face kid! Priceless!” The Devil continues laughing, Dice can feel a slight pink tinge grow on his cheeks and takes a drink of his beer to try and mask it. “I like ya kid, you have good spirits. You got the job.” Confused Dice simply looks over at The Devil, unsure about what was going on, they hadn’t even had an interview and he had just thought he was going to be killed! “I don’t even know what job I was trying out for!” The Devil merely looks at Dice, a grin still present on his face.  
“You’ll find out tomorrow, now go home and pack your stuff. You got a place here now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kernel Bon Bon is the name of who I think Baroness Von Bon Bons dad would be. Also I imagine Elder Kettle was held in high respect on the island so yeah, headcannons and stuff!  
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated


End file.
